Metamorphosis
by Ster J
Summary: Spock's life changed the night he considered accepting Kirk's advances, McCoy's advances, or *both.* SLASH Absolute FINAL Chapter 3 added!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Metamorphosis  
Author: Ster Julie

Codes: S, K, Mc (pre-K/S/Mc)

Rating: [PG]

Part 1 of 1

Summary: It's two hours to midnight on December 31. Can I write a story and answer these challenges? Can I write my first K/S/Mc so quickly? Time will tell.

--ooOoo--

Spock sighed and dropped his hands into his lap. His meditation attempt was woefully fruitless. He had received offers from both James Kirk and Leonard McCoy for later that evening. And he knew that both men had ulterior motives.

Spock's mediations had not been successful for days now, ever since he recognized that Jim and Leonard wanted more tan friendship from him. Spock had always assumed himself to be heterosexual. After all, he had been bonded to T'Pring, he had flirted with Droxine and he had even mated with Leila Kalomi and with Zarabeth.

But now he found himself being pursued by not one but two men. He found himself willing to be caught by either man. He just couldn't make a choice between the two.

It was enough to distract _anyone's_ meditations!

Spock removed his coal-black meditation garment and was distracted by the silver and gold stitching at the closure. He crushed the rich fabric in his hands and thought about metamorphosis. Just as coal, when affected by extreme pressure and heat, changed into a diamond, so too was he asking his life to change by allowing the extremes of inviting one of his friends into an intimate relationship.

But which one?

And why not both of them?

Spock smoothed out the fabric, folded it and put it away as he pondered how he would be intimate with to men at once. How would that work? Would he be in the middle, Kirk and McCoy on either side of him? Would one manipulate his phallus while the other attended to his scrotum? Would he hold them or be held by them?

Spock cursed his body's reaction to his--dare he say it?--_fantasy!_ It was a shameless, useless waste of time. If he was curious as to the reactions of Kirk and McCoy to his idea of a triad relationship, then he needed to ask his friends, truthfully and logically.

Spock sent messages to each of his friends.

_/I wish to discuss a topic of extremely personal nature. Please meet be in my quarters at 2300 hours./_

/Spock/

Spock reread the message then hit DELETE. He tried again.

_/Can we talk? As soon as you are able?/_

DELETE

_/Let us observe the New Year together. I will provide food. Bring whatever drink you deem appropriate./_

_/Spock/_

SEND

Spock waited. Both replies arrived nearly simultaneously.

_/See you at 2330 hours./_

_/I'll be there with bells on!/_

Spock prepared his quarters for his guests. He set the temperature to nearly ship normal. He had the air in his rooms filtered to remove most of the pungent smell of incense. He set out the small edible treats his mother had sent him for Christmas and placed two small parcels nearby.

Spock had framed a proto-type communicator and an early delta shield logo that identified the crew of the _Enterprise._ This particular emblem had belonged to Captain Robert April, first captain of the Constitution-class starship designated _Enterprise._ It's silver and gold threads were stitched right into the fabric instead of the patches Starfleet personnel now wore. This logo had been passed from Captain April to Captain Christopher Pike. Pike later had entrusted it to Spock asking that it be passed to his successor Captain Kirk when the Vulcan was ready to do so.

Spock had decided on giving a meditation rock from home to Leonard McCoy. Its intricate mosaic was very pleasing to the eye, but more importantly it served as a reminder that peace is achieved when all the different facets of one's life are in harmony.

Spock replaced his robe about his body and smoothed it into place. The mirror confirmed that his hair was in order. His ears told him that his friends were just outside the door. Spock was about to find out if his time of loneliness was at an end, if his friends were open to a group relationship. Spock was squeezing the coal of his life into a new creation, transforming himself into a diamond. Or was he setting himself up for a shattered dream if his friends were not open to his idea?

Spock took a deep breath before opening the door. He hoped for the diamond.

_END--Happy New Year!_

It's 11:18PM PST--I made it! Happy New Year! May it be a damn sight better than 2008!


	2. Many Facets

Title: Metamorphosis "Many Facets"  
Author: Ster Julie

Codes: S, K, Mc (pre-K/S/Mc); silver and gold, and coal black challenges

Rating: [PG-13]

Part 2 of 2

Summary: Spock makes a choice, or was the choice made for him?

--ooOoo--

It was 0427 when Spock awoke. His arms were wrapped around a warm, wiry body spooned against him, but there was no answering warmth at his back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Kirk was gone, and by the coolness of the sheets, he had been gone for some time.

He thought back to the activities of the night before. Kirk and McCoy had been awkward with him and with each other at first, and Spock had been certain that the whole idea was a mistake. But after some frank discussion, the three men had moved into each other's arms and into Spock's bed.

Their love-making had not gone as Spock had imagined. It was astonishing in some ways and appalling in others. He wondered if he had ruined any chance of a long-term relationship with either or both of these men.

Spock considered the man in his arms and the feelings he had for Leonard McCoy. The doctor was a man of principles and honor. He was tremendously loyal and fiercely passionate. Above all, Spock sensed a stability in McCoy that he craved. Could he see himself in a long-term relationship with McCoy? Assuredly so. Spock already felt protective of McCoy, but he also saw the doctor as a strong, nurturing presence in his life. They shared many of the same interests, and their differences would certainly make life interesting.

But Spock wondered if he was to choose McCoy, would that make him disloyal to Kirk? Spock knew that Kirk was the best man to have at your back in a battle, but, as McCoy once said, "Captain Happy Pants is better for a few laughs than a long term relationship."

Spock remembered Kirk's argument from the night before, "I'm as bi as they come, guys." As enjoyable as the previous night had been, Spock was certain that Kirk would still want to be with women.

Spock had been unable to make a decision the previous night. It seemed that the choice had been made for him. Could he live with the results? Spock's arms tightened around the slim, slumbering form in his arms. He would have to clear it with McCoy first, but Spock was certain that there would always be a place for Kirk in their hearts.

END, no really. I mean it this time.


	3. The Cleaving

Summary: Fine, you wanted one more part? Here's Part 3 The Cleaving

--ooOoo--

Leonard wondered why Spock wanted the two of them to wear their best matching Vulcan robes to the funeral. Leonard wondered why he was even going anywhere at his advanced age.

The couple was attending the funeral of James T. Kirk, galactic hero, former commanding officer, and so much more than friend. They had attended a memorial service for Kirk decades ago, after he was lost and presumed dead on that ridiculous publicity junket for the launch of the Enterprise-B. Then the two men had attended that service in their uniforms, but today they wore their robes. Spock had, in fact, insisted on them. Leonard couldn't fathom the reason for the difference.

The doctor nodded a greeting to Montgomery Scott. He was another one who had cheated death when the Jenolen crashed over eighty years prior. Scotty may be only 75 years old physically, but today his heavy heart made him look as old as Leonard. Perhaps not that old, Leonard thought.

Leonard watched Spock throughout the lengthy speeches. The doctor knew only a handful of the attendees. He was sure that he had treated the grandparents of some of these young bucks. What did they know about James Kirk the man?

Leonard wondered if Spock was planning to say anything. He doubted it. From the corner of his eye Leonard could see that Spock was in distress. He wanted to take Spock's hands and reassure him, but Spock's hands were tucked into his sleeves. Besides, the Vulcan wouldn't want him to initiate any overt signs of affection in public, not if his control was so precarious.

Mercifully, the service finally drew to a close. Spock had never moved, even after everyone else had left.

Everyone else, that is, except for the honor guard surrounding the casket. Kirk's actual burial was to be a private affair the next day in the family plot in Iowa.

Dismiss the guards, Spock whispered in Leonard's mind.

The doctor shuffled up to the four men and said something to the men that got them to move quickly to the exits and guard the doors.

When they were alone, Spock moved up to stand near Leonard at the coffin. He reached out and pushed open the lid.

They both gasped. Jim had looked the same as when he had last been with them, that last pon farr when he had attended them. After the plak tow had ended, they had both pulled him into their bed to show their gratitude.

It had been the second time they had been so intimate.

A keening wail surged up from Spock until his cry filled the room. Leonard had never heard anyone produce so loud a sound before. Spock howled his grief over Kirk's body. It is all so unfair! Leonard heard in his mind. He had been found after so long only to have been lost to us forever!

Leonard patted Spock's shoulder. He was absolutely right. It was so very unfair.

"Leonard," the Vulcan rasped, "you wanted to know why we wore our bonding robes today." Spock paused to gather himself. "I once asked the two of you to join with me. Jim stayed for a few hours, but he left again, only joining us on occasion. I had asked Jim to be a permanent part of our relationship, but he feared hurting us by being unfaithful. I told him that our arms would always open to him. In my heart, he was the third of our triad." Spock paused again as he began to tear up. "We will never be three again."

"We haven't been three for a long, long time, Spock," Leonard soothed. "We became one long before that night in your cabin. Jim saw that you and I were content together and he didn't want to upset that happiness. I think it would serve Jim's memory better by being an old, happily married couple instead of moaning about what we don't have anymore." He reached up and dried Spock's tears. "Whaddya say?"

Spock looked into his beloved's eyes. "I think you are very wise, Leonard McCoy adun Spock," he replied gently.

Leonard gave his husband a lop-sided grin and took his arm. "Let's put Jim back together and let the honor guard come in before we get them in trouble, eh?"

Spock nodded. After a long, lingering last look, they folded back the coverings and closed the lid once more.

"You know, Spock," Leonard said as they climbed up the aisle to the exit, "he's really not there in that box. He's up in Valhalla or where it is that galactic heroes go. And he better be getting the place ready for us. I don't want them to skimp on the good booze or the warm towels. Got to have plenty of soft, warm towels."

"You will never change, my Leonard," Spock murmured.

The Vulcan thought again of diamonds, of all the stresses the coal must be put through in order to emerge a diamond. His relationships with these two men had certainly put his heart in the crucible at times, and they had gone through several cleavings, but what had emerged over the course of his long life was certainly a gem of great price.

END. No. Really. Finis. Endit. Fin. NO MORE!


End file.
